100 Drabbles Of Riku and Roxas
by KingMochi13
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the different moments the young couple lives.
1. Cooking

Kh and its characthers dont belong to me, bla bla...

Also, i hope to reach the 100 drabbles.

* * *

Cooking

Roxas is a bad, bad guy at cooking. He burned the kitchen two times, and also Sora's kitchen three times.

So the one who cooks when they are both together is Riku. He sure cooks good, and Roxas loves the way Riku cooks.

Specially the fact he can hug him by behind while he is cooking, whisper some lovely words and then receive some kisses from his lover.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Hugs

Kingdom Hearts and its characthers dont belong to me. I just do this cause i love the ship.

* * *

Hugs

Most of the times it was Roxas the one who needed an hug, and Riku would gave him all the hugs he needed. A short, Long, or Tight hug, whatever the blond needed and wanted.

But there was other times where it was the silver boy who needed an hug. He would walk towards Roxas looking down to the floor and then hug him, burying his face on his chest, the blond would understand and hug him tight, caressing his hair and whispering the same words he always said when Riku hugged him like that.

"—Its okey, remember, im here for you no matter what—"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Kiss

Kingdom Hearts and its...ah, its boring to say it so many times.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kiss

Their first kiss was a mess, of course, neither of the two knew how to kiss someone, so, they actually just pressed their lips together and nothing else, they actually broke the kiss laughing at their silly skills over a simple gesture of love.

By time, they were learning how to kiss the other, what the other liked on his lips and what not, they learned to explore their mouths slowly, even knowing when the air was needed before breaking apart panting.

Riku liked the rough way, being bited, while Roxas liked more being licked.

And then there was times when they really, _really_ needed their lips together, and they would hug the other so tight, and stick their mouths together for so long, that, eventually, things kind get out of control, and there they were, panting heavily, just after a long, long kiss.

"—One more time—" Both said and kissed again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Date

Kh belongs to SquareEnix and Disney.  
I only do this because of the love i have for this ship.

* * *

Date

Actually both of them went to dates pretty normal and simple, going to eat ice cream, going to see the sun set down, staying at one of their places and watch a movie or play a videogame. They actually didnt need a big date with an expensive dinner or some fancy clothes, they just needed the other company and they were fine.

Riku's arm slowly passed around his boyfriend shoulder, pulling him closer as they watched the final of a movie they picked at a local store.

"—You know, i was thinking, and, what if you and i go to the restaurant that is on the center of the town?—" Asked and the blond looked at him, rasing one eyebrown.

"—But that place is really expensive….—"

"—Maybe, but, honestly, i've heard that when you are dating someone, you take that person to places like that for dates—"

The blond just laughed softly and shaked his head, raising one hand to caress his boyfriend cheek.

"—I dont need to go to places like that, if you are with me, thats already enough for me, you company is what it matters to me—" Riku smiled softly and leaned to kiss his lips slowly, pulling the younger closer.

Their dates were special, but only for them.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Review?


	5. Holding

Needless to say that Kh doesnt belong to me, and that also, i love this ship.

* * *

Holding

When they hold hands they feel how their bodies were filled with a warm sensation, and both loved that, and every oportunity they have to hold their hands, they did. In their houses, in the island, around friends, alone. They didnt care where, if they could hold hands, they would.

When one was holding the other, they could feel the trust, how much they trusted the other, knowing that his lover wouldnt be a miserable and throw them in the ground, they know that, when they looked at their eyes, that trust was there.

But what they loved most was to hold their faces, while they were laying in the bed facing each other as they looked at the other's eyes. They loved to see thought them, they would blush a bit and smile.

"—I love you—" Both said and then kissed eachother.

They loved to hold the other.

* * *

And Thanks for reading, review?


	6. Ice Cream

Enjoy.

* * *

Ice Cream

Sure Roxas loved ice cream, specially the sea salt one. It was sweet, but at the same time was salty, and he loved when he tasted from the sweet flavor it passed to the salty one and then tasted the sweetnes over again.

And in the other hand there was Riku, he wasnt a fan of things like ice cream, he would prefer something acid, so acid that it itched his tongue, he really loved that sensation.

But in that day, when they both went to buy ice cream for the blond a stange thing happened.

Out the store there was a sign, with big letters that say "New flavor; Acid Sea Salt Ice cream". Both boys looked at each other, eyes all opened in big surprise, then his eyes started to shine and smiled at eachother, running into the store.

Now both loved ice cream.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
Review?


	7. Cry

Kh is not mine.

* * *

Cry

Neither of both were the kind of person who cried a lot, even if they were really sad and broken inside.

But sometimes, they just needed to release all that sadness and stress, thats when they looked for the eachother more than ever.

They would do their best to hold their cry as they run to the other, once found, they would hug tight the other and finally cry.

Today it was Roxas's the one that couldnt hold his cry anymore, he nuzzled against his boyfriend chest, crying more.

"—Its okey Roxas, we will find a way to bring Xion with you and Axel—" Said softly the silver boy, caressing the blond's hair and his back, up and down, sometimes kissing his spiky hair. Riku knows that Roxas misses her friend, he really misses to hang out with her and Axel, eating ice cream and laughing about some silly things.

"—I-i know…its just….that it really hurts—" The nobody hugged the silver boy more, and a thought passed in the older's mind. Roxas is not a nobody, he can feel, he remembers.

After a couple of times the sniffs were almost done and the blond was now peacefully sleeping, Riku smiled to see the blond finally calm down and passed a hand over his cheek, caressing it slowly.

"—I promise Roxas, i will find a way to fix you, so you dont have to cry anymore—" And with that he cuddled the other closer to him, kissing his hair and closing his eyes to sleep with him.

He would find a way to make the boy stop crying.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Review?


	8. Living Together

KH is not mine.  
Just doing this cause of the love for this ship

* * *

Living Together

The blond opened his mouth in a perfect "o" as he looked with a shocked expression at his boyfriend, who was leaving in his hand a tiny and single key.

"—I want you to live with me Roxas—"

Soon both were in the floor, blond's fault, laughing and with some tears of joy.

"—Yes!, I would love to live with you Riku!—" They looked at eachother and smiled, slowly getting closer until their lips were pressed together in a soft, pure, and full of love kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Review? I dont bite i promise...


	9. The Start

As always, KH its not mine.

* * *

The Start

Even if the King talked to them about how dangerous could be to try to separated Roxas from Sora, he agreed at the end, saying he have to be there in case something bad happened.

Kairi, Riku, Sora and the King met at his castle, in a special room only for this, the mouse looked at the trio and finally asked what he needed to know.

"—So, what is your plan?—" Then Kairi proceded to talk, explaining they might found the answer in one of many Ansem's notes.

After a long talk on how they would do it, and the actions they would have to take if something gone wrong, they started, Riku, Kairi and the King summoned their keyblades and pointed it to a not so nervous Sora, who looked at them with determination.

"—Do it—" He demanded.

A big cloud of dust covered them, some coughs were heard and as the dust seem to dissapeared, the keyblade weilders looked at each other worried, and looked for Sora, when they looked at him, they smiled, a bit dissapointed, Did something went wrong? But suddenly another cough joined them. They looked surprised at eachother and their eyes shined as they looked to the new member, Roxas.

"—W-what the…?—" The nobody looked around and yelled in surprised by looking at Sora, he was out, _out from his somebody._ Once he calm down, the whole situation was explained to him.

A new oportunity, to live.

"—So, i…can…live like this now?—" The presents nodded, all with big smiles on their faces and couldnt resist the urge to hug the blond, who was still shocked and slowly gave up in the big hug, crying a bit.

He can live.

Many months passed since then, Roxas would live like a normal person and he fit so well in the group, he was like a brother to Sora, a good friend to Kairi, and then…, well…, What was him to Riku? , their relationship wasnt so good at all, yes, the silver boy sure apologized to him over their fight back before, and they were kind of friends, well, if it wasnt of the silly fights they had.

And this one wasnt the exception.

"—You are so slow spoon head!—" The blond said, chuckling a bit as he bited his ice cream and looked to the sea. The silver boy groaned and glared at him for the pet name, joining him on the view.

After many moments of silence, Riku passed a hand on the blond's hair, ruffling a bit, Roxas looked up at him confused, raising one eyebrow.

"—Hey, Riku, what are you—"

"Its nice to have you here, you know?" Interrumped Riku and a light blush covered Roxas's cheek and looked down to his ice cream.

And that was just the start.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Review?


	10. Close to Holydays

Santa Claus is coming, to town~  
So close~  
As always, Kh its not mine.

* * *

Close to holydays.

Christmas was coming and the whole island knew it. Decorations were everywhere and kids were already writting their letters to Santa. Everybody was excited.

Everybody except one.

The blond didnt understand what was so special about the holyday, and even if Sora tried to many times to explain to him how cool it was, the blond just didnt catch it.

"—I just dont get it—" Said Roxas while he and Riku were watching t.v in their house. The silver looked at him and chuckled a bit, shaking his head a bit he opened his mouth to try, again, to explain to the blond the same thing that Sora has tried.

"—Everyone is excited because is a special day, you share moments with the family, you give gifts to them to make them know you love them, thats it, you share love—"

"—¿Love?—"

"—Yes, love and thats also why many persons confess to their love to others, you know, like you did—" Said and smiled softly, the blond in that momento was so shy and cute. That comment make Roxas blush a bit and nodded. "—You understand now?—" And the blond nodded again.

Now there was another hurry in him.

To find a gift for his boyfriend.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	11. Sea

Oh no the feelings :c  
Kh is not mine.

* * *

Sea

Both of them were at the beach, waiting for their friends that went to buy some ice cream for all. The sun was bright and the sea was calm. The blond sat on the sand and stare at it.

His look was nostalgic, and also a bit sad.

Soon the silver boy sat next to him and looked at him, and not feeling the need to ask, he passed his arma round his should, pulling him closer and caressed his hair.

"—Don't worry, im sure Xion will like the sea—"

And Roxas smiled a bit.

Just a few days and the girl will join them, and son, Roxas would finally said

"—We did it, we are at the beach—"

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	12. Snow

Its not fair, here it doesnt fall snow in the holydays :'c  
As always, Kh is not mine.

* * *

Snow

The winter has begun and it could be noticed in all the island (even if it was a really hot island, the winter was actually very cold), the snow was all around, covering everything and turning it in white.

Suddenly, a laugh could be heard from a blond with spiky hair and some groans from a silver boy, the last one was on the floor, with his clothes covered in the white and soft snow.

"—I wasn't prepared Roxas!—" Yelled to him as he stand up and grabbed some snow in his hands, making a snowball. Roxas looked at him and smirked, doing the same as him.

"—Ha! You will never defeat me!—"

Sora and Kairi can wait in the house, they have some business with the snow right now.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	13. Winter

But those sweaters are so cute...  
Kh is not mine

* * *

Winter

The cold season had finally started, bringing with that the hot chocolate, the snowball fights and decoring the christmas tree.

"—Roxas get back here!—" Yelled Riku as he followed the blond guy who has running from the silver boy. Hell no, he wouldnt wear a ugly sweater!

"—No!, I wont use that!—"

"You will catch a cold!—" And after some minutes the blond got outside the house, and stoped for a bit, panting and with his hands resting in his knees, suddenly, a cold breeze could be felt and the blond shivered, damnit, Winter is so cold.

With a sign the younger got inside the house and looked at Riku, he sighned again and lifted his arms

"—Just saying, you win this time just because i can't stand the Winter too well—"

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	14. Warm

Sadly, the person i love doesnt live in the same place as me, so we can't cuddle...  
Kh its not mine.

* * *

Warm

After some christmas movies, both boys cuddled with each other, in front of the chimney, as both were drinking a cup of hot chocolate, covered in a soft and big sheet.

"—Riku im cold—" The named boy just laughed and looked at Roxas.

"—Thats not true, you only say that because you want to be close to me—" And even if he said that, he was already cuddling closer the blond.

"—Maybe, maybe…—" And smiled, closing his eyes and loving the warm feeling that was between both.

So, so warm.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	15. Drunk

KH its not mine.  
All the drabbles are for my Dragon...wherever you are...

* * *

Drunk

A big party was being throw at Sora's house, lots of people were there (Like, almost the whole island was there). The music was loud and people were dancing like crazy.

Everything was…fine, but suddenly a few people started to notice something, someone, who didnt know who, poured alcohol in the drinks, and soon, people drunk could be seen around, trying to stand in their feet.

And one of those ones was Riku. His cheeks were red and could barely walk, all thanks to the alcohol, he kep walking, like he was looking for someone and finally found that person.

Slowly he hugged the blond from behind and laid his head on his shoulder, and in a stange tone, he whispered on his ear.

"—Hey sexy gurl, you and i should go to my bedroom—" The blond gasped and blushed madly, he looked at him and covered his nose

"—Oh my god, you are so drunk!—" He sighned and after some excuses, and saying the important friends goodbye, he took Riku out and try to walk him to his house.

"—Where the hell do you live…?—" Asked and everything he got was a "Why? You wanna have a good time?" from the silver boy. Roxas groaned and keep walking.

After some minutes he finally got Riku inside his house, he turned back to go to his own and the other hugged him, again, from behind, and whispered, again, some dirty words in his ear and the blond blushed, trying to keep himself calm, and even if he tried, he thought it would be better if someone stayed with him. Not that he likes Riku or something.

And in that night Roxas would be the first to know that drunk Riku would be more than some dirty words.

* * *

And no, nothing happend, dont worry, Roxas is fine.  
Thanks for reading, review?


	16. Desire

Kh its not mine.

* * *

Desire

The desire to being more closer.

The desire to kiss the other.

But even if they did the things they desired, there was still something that was missing, something that they both wanted, but something that both can't do.

With a suddenly strenght, Roxas pinned Riku in the ground, both arms at each side of his head, just like his legs at each side of his waist, he looked at his eyes and with a groan mixed with a moan he said.

"—Riku, i desire you—"

* * *

Don't worry, Riku's viginity its still safe, i guess...


	17. Sky

Kh its not mine.

* * *

Sky

When he looked at Sora's eyes he could totally see the sky formed in those blue eyes, that was something Riku knew very well when he looked at them.

But then, when he looked at Roxas eyes, he could not only see the sky, he could also see the sea, mixing together in a deep and beautiful blue, totally different from Sora's eyes.

Totally different from Kairi's eyes, totally different from any blue's eyes, totally different from the sea.

Totally different from the sky.

But also so similar.

"—You know, when i look at your eyes, i always get lost on them—"

"—Uh?, Why?—"

"—Cause they remind me of the sea, but also of the sky, the sky i always look at—"

The blond blushed and then chuckled, pinching his cheek.

"—I also love the sky in your eyes, Riku, well, its actually a mix of the sea and the sky, isn't?—" And both laughed, then hugged eachother and kissed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	18. Battle

As always, Kh its not mine _

* * *

Battle

Thanks to the power of the Keyblade and also the big connection between the trio's and the King's hearts, Roxas was brought to the real world, to live as one more.

Even if he was getting use to, there was still something.

A pant was heard, and a body falling to the ground could be seeing in the beach. The blond stand up quickly and run to the other boy, punching him in the face.

Keyblade using was fordibben for both, since the accident in the castle. The King said he didnt want to see them fighting or in Battle again.

But there they were, punching each other in the face, yelling how much they hated the other, how much it hurted.

How much it hurted to Roxas on being forced to go back to Sora.

"—…—" Hearing that Riku grabbed both arms, firmly, making the younger stop any move. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

Forcing.

He forced Roxas.

To do something he didnt want.

He was selfish

In that Battle he was so selfish.

Slowly and suddenly he pulled the blond to hug him, who obviously tried to resist, but at the end he gave up in the hug, letting the older.

"—Im..sorry—"

He has a chance to fix the things, to do the right things. And the first of all…

To not be in a Battle with Roxas ever again.

Not anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	19. Struggle

Kh its not mine

* * *

Struggle

Posible Roxas's favorite activy ever.

Every year he and Riku would travel to Twilight Town for the tournament of Struggle, of course, Riku would cover Roxas in different clothes as the King said to not get any weird atenttion. And always holding hands, to not lose the blond kid.

Riku sighned, why he was the babysitter of Roxas?

But when he looked at him, winning again in the tournament, he smiled, god, _he looked so beautiful, smiling like that._

Whoa, what was that?

Riku looked away as he blushed madly and sighned once again.

Stupid Roxas and his struggle.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	20. Heart

Kh its not mine~

* * *

Heart

The heart

An essential thing to have feelings, to cry, to laugh.

To love.

Roxas stopped in the middle of his walk, being left behind by his friends and looked down. Something its not okey in his chest, it hurts, a lot.

And when he looks at Riku talking cheerful with Sora, it hurts more.

It hurts exactly where the heart is suppose to be.

The blond placed a hand over that place and gripped his clothes over it, Why?, he doesnt have a heart, so, Why does it hurt so much?

And when his friends called for him, he tried to smile, saying everything was okey.

But that just hurted more, in that same place.

Right in the heart.

* * *

Hm, thanks for reading, and thanks for the follows 3  
review?


	21. Soul

I just curious over the fact that in Kingdom Hearts there is just the heart thing and nothing else, like the soul.

* * *

Soul

Something complety different from the heart.

And another thing Roxas didnt understand at all. And thanks to some story book he found in the library of the castle.

"—Riku, What is a soul?—" Asked to the only one who has with him in the room, petition of the King to have an eye on the little nobody.

"—A Soul?, uh…—" He laid his back on a close wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "—Well, its suposse to be like the heart, but a soul is more like, everything you are, feelings, memories, everything—"

The blond nodded slowly at his explanation and looked down, trying to process the new information.

"—So…does that mean i have a soul?—"

There was a moment of silence.

"-…, Yes, you have a soul—" He didnt know why he said that, maybe he didnt want the nobody to get sad over the fact he didnt have a heart, and now not a soul, then, he smiled softly, no, he is just protecting the blond too much.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	22. My Darkness

Hm...  
Kh its not mine.

* * *

My Darkness

Even if they were already in a relationship, taking care of eachother, loving eachother, there was still something they have to fix.

Their Darkness.

Even if Riku said he was already over his past and his darkness, sometimes the nightmares were too hard for him, making him to wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, and panting.

Even if Roxas said he was over his past in the organization and was happy that his friends were back, there was still sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, crying.

But their mistake was to hide that from the other, to not worry the other, to not bother the other.

Roxas woke up, again, crying, and sat on the bed, in silence and sighned, but when he was about to go back to sleep he felt a pair of arms hugging him.

"—So, im not the only one who has nightmares—" Said the silver boy chuckling a bit, hugging the blond more.

"—…R-Riku…, sorry for waking you…—"

"—Hey, its okey, im here to support you, so…since when you have nightmares?—"

"—…Since…a long time..actually—" Riku looked at him worried "—Sorry for not telling you, i didnt want you to get worried…—"

"—No, im sorry, i didnt tell you either that i have nightmares too, and i didnt ask you for it, sorry, i should worry more about you…—" And pulled him closer, making the blond to sat on his lap.

The blond laughed softly "—We are idiots, aren't we? Hiding things from the other, hey Riku—"

"—Yeah?—"

"—Lets fight the darkness together—" And smiled to him. The silver boy smiled too and kissed his lips.

"—Yes, lets fight it together—"

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Review?


	23. Fear

Kh its not mine~

* * *

Fear

The blond looked over the book he was reading to look at the silver boy laughing about something Sora said. A sudden feel of sadness appeared and he could feel it, and looked to the book again. He never saw Riku laughing before, not even when he was with him, with Roxas, Riku was a friend, but only that.

But for Roxas, Riku was more, and he was afraid of that.

He had fear of loving someone with a heart, while he didnt have one.

Fear of being rejected.

When he heard Riku's laugh again he couldnt take it anymore, and suddenly closed the book, getting up of the chair and got out of the room.

He had so much fear of his actions, that couldnt ignore the fact he was being a coward.

But even that, he still feel fear.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	24. My Light

Yes, connected to "Fear" =w=)/  
Kh its not mine~

* * *

My Light

When he heard the door being shuted Riku stopped paying atenttion to Sora's stories and looked around, and noticed Roxas wasnt there reading.

"—Whats wrong Riku?—" Asked his best friend and then he noticed that the blond wasnt there anymore.

"-I will go for him—" Said and before Sora could say anything , Riku was already out. He didnt walk so much, he found the blond walking around with the hands on his pockets, looking down. He ruffled his hair from behind and chuckled at the reaction of the younger, that gasped and pouted at him.

"—What are you doing out?—" Asked with a Little smile, and Roxas just looked away, then sighned and shaked his head.

"—Nothing…im just…afraid—" And looked down.

"—Afraid?, for what?—" And put his hands at each side of his hip, raising an eyebrown and looking at him with curiosity. The blond started to be nervous and when noticed Riku wouldnt let him go without an answer, he sighned.

"—Afraid of my feelings for you, im only darkness and i dont have a heart, im..just a shadow, you deserve better—" And the silver boy just blushed madly and then sighned. "—Sorry Riku, i will try to stop having these feelings for you—" And before he could say more, Riku was already hugging him.

"—Roxas, dont….dont say those things about yourself, you are you, your own person, and you are not darkness…, you are…my light" And kissed his hair. The younger blushed and closed his eyes, almost crying.

My light, Roxas thought of that words many times and just smiled, hugging the older back, tight as he was hugging him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	25. Brave

Kh its not mine~

* * *

Brave

Its well said that to be brave you must do a lot of things, to confront your fears, protect the people you care about…

Or just try to confess your love to someone, yeah, that works too…

The blond was walking in circles while waiting for Riku, trying to not be so nervous about the big deal he had with him. And after some minutes, the silver boy finally arrived.

"—So, what do you want to talk with me?—" And the blond took a big deep breath and almost shouted.

"—R-riku please go out with me!—"

And one, two, and three minutes passed…, the blond started at the other, who has blushed almost like a tomato, and then opened his mouth to gave him his response.

"—You must be very brave to ask me out…, but…the answer is yes—" And the blond smiled big.

Yeah, he was very brave.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	26. Candy

Kh its not mine~

* * *

Candy

When Riku opened the gift number…ten? He sighned, another girl tried to gave him candy, again, just like the other nine girls. Riku was very popular, and many girls, and boys too, gave him little gifts, but since they didnt know him so well, they keep gaving him candy, and he just dont like candy.

So when he was about to throw them in the trashcan, a blond head appeared at his side, with a curious look.

"—What is that?—" Asked as he took the candy from the hands of the older, and the other answered with a monotone tone.

"—Is candy—"

"—Candy?—"

"—Yeah, you can keep it if you want, i dont like it—" And the blond smiled, starting to eat and looked at him with all his face dirty.

"—How you dont like thish? Itsh deliciuoush—" Said with his mouth full and the silver boy laughed at his reaction, then went silent when he saw a little of candy in the corner of the younger's lips.

Ah, so…irresistible…

And leaned down, with his hand he took the blond's chin and make him to look up, and he blushed at how close their faces were.

"—R-Riku…?—"

And licked the rest of candy from the lips of Roxas, making the other blush even more.

"—You know Roxas, maybe you right, candy its not that bad—"

* * *

Thanks for reading~  
review?


	27. Fire Works

Kh its not mine.  
I want Riku Kh3...

* * *

Fire Works

Once they got a good spot they all sat on a big sheet that Riku and Kairi put on the floor, they were all laughing and waiting the big show.

And then, the first fire work was shot in the dark sky, followed by the others.

Everyone was smiling and admiring the big lights.

"—Its so beautiful…—" The blond whispered and Riku hugged him from behind, smiling.

"—Yes it is—" They looked at eachother, and while the rest was looking at the Fireworks, they both kissed.

Then separated, to look at the fireworks once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	28. Friend

Have in mind, to please do not try this at home.  
You never know what could actually happen.  
However, KH its not mine.

* * *

Friend

Just when they brought Roxas to the world, Xion was brought like that, in a big dust and some coughs, the girl woke up and when she looked around almost panicked. But just like with Roxas, everything was explained to her.

And then Axel, well, Lea and Roxas went and hugged their missed friend, crying of joy.

They were together, finally.

The blond separated and then Riku went with him, holding his hand, and a bit nervous, he explained to Xion that they were dating, and the girl chuckled softly and pointed at the silver.

"—You hurt him, im gonna punch in the face, remember im her best friend!—"

And Roxas laughed softly and hugged her friend once again, then Lea came and hugged both.

Roxas was with his friends once again, and Riku couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

I just want the blond to be happy, that all.  
Thanks for reading, review?


	29. Dinner

As always, KH its not mine :3

* * *

Dinner

When the blond got in Riku's house he suddenly felt a good smell in the air, really good, and also almost all the lights were off, except for the kitchen and the dining room, and the blond went to the kitchen first, seeing Riku cooking, probably, dinner.

"—Ah Roxas, you are here—" He smiled to him and gave a quick kiss on the lips "—Please sit, dinner will be ready—" And the younger nodded, going to sit to a very decorated table, with candles in the middle, for what was all this fancy stuff?

After some minutes Riku brought the dinner for both and sat on the table, the blond started to eat and then noticed that Riku barely eat.

"—Its something wrong?—" Asked softly and Riku shaked his head, then took his hands and hold them between his.

"—Roxas, there's something i would like to ask you—" The blond raised one eyebrown and then nodded, letting Riku to ask him whatever he wanted "—Roxas…I..urgh—" And sighned, the blond chuckled and then Riku smiled, and a bit relieved, he looked at him right in the eyes.

"—Roxas, will you marry me?—"

Oh, so thats what the fancy dinner was for, realized the blond and blushed madly, he looked at various places nervous and then at Riku's eyes, and when he looked at his boyfriend and his little smile, he was sure of his answer.

"—Yes, i will—"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and now, something important; **The next drabble, number will be NSFW (yeah yeah, +18, sex, whatever you call it xD), so, the clasification of the fic will be changed, please considere that, if you are under the age of 18 you will have to stop reading since the drabble 30, but, if you are responsible, you may continue.**


	30. Make me Yours

Merry Christmas guys...and...ahaha...i dont know how to write porn...but oh well, there's always a first time!  
Please enjoy.  
As always, Kingdom Hearts its not mine.

* * *

Make me yours

Riku gasped and looked at Roxas, who was still looking at him right in the eyes, blushed and almost panting, did he heard well?

"—Riku…I…ah…make me..yours…—" And got closer to kiss him but the other stopped him and caressed his lips with his hand, making the blond to shiver, he was unsure on doing this, but also, he really wanted to make Roxas only his. The blond, getting impatient, sat over Riku and started to rub himself agasint him, getting what he wanted; To make Riku hard, and now the silver barely could think with the younger rubbing himself and moaning softly, it was too much.

Suddenly, he took both Roxas's wrist and with a quick move, now Riku was on top, and kissed Roxas softly at first, it was their first time after all, and by that, Riku controled himself to make the things slow, even if Roxas seem to be a little hurry.

He kissed more the younger, at first slowly but then they were kissing with passion, and Riku pulled his tongue inside Roxas's mouth, and the blond opened more his mouth to let him, panting softly.

When air was needed, Riku broke the kiss and leaned down to his neck, kissing it softly, getting some cute moans from the blond, then licked his neck and the moans were getting louder, and of course Riku wanted to hear more, so he sucked the soft skin, leaving a little mark on it, then separated to look at it and smiled, now everyone would now Roxas was only his.

"—Lift your arms…—" Said and the blond lifted his arms, letting Riku to remove his shirt and leaned down to kiss his chest and then licked it, going down to one of his nipples and first licked it softly and then trapped it in his mouth to suck it, making the blond to moan and shiver.

"—A-ah…R-Riku…ah…ah—" And as he sucked the blond's nipple and pinched the other with his hand, then slowly removed his pants and then his boxer, leaving the blond complety naked and with his free hand he caressed the blond's member softly, making him to moan loud, and, oh god, his moans were so cute and excited, the silver boy didnt know for how much he could control himself. Then he started to masturbate the blond's member slowly at first, and then was already doing it fast, the blond arched his back and hugged his head as he came on his hand. Riku separated from him and looked at the beautiful view he had; the blond he loved, panting, blushed madly and looking at him with desire eyes, and even with that, Riku tried to control himself and slowly removed his own clothes, and careful separated Roxas's legs and licked some of his fingers.

"—If it hurts, tell me, okay?—"

"—O-okay…—" And the first finger was inserted and the blond shivered and moaned low, it felt so strange, but also good, and then he moved the finger slowly and the moans were getting a bit louder, then the second finger was inserted and Roxas arched his back again, trembling. Riku moved them slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him and then, seeing how much the blond seem to enjoy it, he moved his fingers faster, making the blond to moan even louder, and when he thought he was ready, he pulled his fingers out.

He leaned down to kiss Roxas and looked at his blue eyes "—Roxas…I love you—"

"—I ..ah…love you too…Riku..ah—" The blond smiled, panting a bit and passed his arms around his neck, and with that, the silver boy slowly pulled his member inside his hole, Roxas groaned a bit and arched his back.

"—Does it hurts?—" Asked Riku worried, stopping and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"—N-no..ah…please…continue…—" Riku nodded and keep going until he was already inside of the blond. They looked at their eyes and smiled, panting softly, they were one, and kissed, as Riku slolwy started to move, making the blond to moan in his lips and also to move his hips to meet Riku everytime he moved.

They broke the kiss when both couldn't more and Roxas hugged Riku's neck tight as he moaned his name loud and came, as Riku hugged his waist tight and moaned his name, cumming inside him. Both stay in that position for a couple of seconds, panting and hugging the other tight, slowly they looked for their eyes until they meet and smiled at eachother, slowly kissing their lips.

And now, once both, are now one.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	31. Paper Planes

As always, Kh its not mine  
Happy New Year~

* * *

Paper Planes

The silver boy went back to his seat and sat and suddenly hide his face in his arms, Kairi and Sora went with him worried and asked him what was wrong, but Riku just avoid them by ignoring them. When the bell rang, Kairi and Sora had to went back to their seats as Riku tried his best to pay atenttion to the class.

And suddenly, from a few back seats, a papel plane came and fall into Riku's table, he looked at it, maybe it was Sora who wanted answers about his recently mood, but when he opened it, realized it wasnt Sora who wrote it and throw it, it was Roxas, he knew thanks to the sea salt ice cream drawn it had on the end.

" _Hey, whats wrong spoon head?"_

He hold a chuckle at the nickname, even if he didnt like it too much, righ now he didnt have the force to call Roxas a blondie. He took a pencil and started to write his response.

" _Nothing important, i just got rejected , thats all"_

And just a few seconds passed when he got his response

" _I see, want me to go to your house?"_

Riku looked at the paper a bit surprised, Roxad didnt ask him to who he confessed, in fact, he seem to be pretty worried about him, that was weird, but, maybe he needed someone to cheer up him.

" _If you don't mind, Blondie"_

" _Sure SpoonHead, i will go with you after school"_

Riku smiled a bit at the paper and instead of throwing it away, he keep it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	32. Bitter

Kh its not mine

* * *

Bitter

The blond nobody watched in the distance how Lea and Riku were sparing while Kairi and Sora went to buy some treats for everyone. His eyes were all the time watching every move his best friend and Riku did, and a slight blush covered his cheeks as his eyes were now only in the silver boy, who was panting over the long training but smirking at his rival, and returning to spare him.

They looked so happy, so alive.

And from the nothing, Roxas could feel a bitter taste on his mouth and a strange pain on his chest, and soon found himself glaring, angry, at _his best friend._

But when he looked at Riku, who was walking towards him, the sudden pain started to dissapear, just as the bitter taste on his mouth, being replaced with a sweet one.

"—Wanna spare Roxas?—" Offered the silver boy, smiling.

Roxas smiled softly and nodded. But sure he has to do something with his sudden changes of mood.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	33. Fight

Kh its not mine.

* * *

Fight

Actually, their relationship was very calm, they didnt fight or argue too much with the other, instead, their relationship was full of love, lots of naps, and lots of kisses, and yeah, maybe some sexual action during the day.

But if there was something that started a fight between the two was that _stupid and not cute Mickey doll._

Ah yes, the Mickey doll Roxas brought for his beloved lover, the doll that now was replacing him, the doll Riku was hugging _and not him._

 _He hated that doll so much._

But instead of yelling, their fights were actually in silence. Roxas going to the kitchen to eat like 5 sea salt ice creams at the same time while Riku keep ignoring him by hugging the Mickey doll.

Then Riku would notice his stupid jealousy, again, and would, again, talk to Roxas to now worry, again.

And then….that's it.

The silly and actually not fight would end by Riku hugging Roxas tight, kissing his golden hair and whispering on his ear how much he loved him.

Riku started to think that Roxas wasnt actually mad or jealous, he started to think that Roxas only did that to get his atenttion.

But he didnt care, he loved to give his atenttion to the blond.

* * *

Instead of what people said, i think a relationship between those two would be pretty calm, they are both quite guys.  
Thanks for reading, review?


	34. Video Games

Kh its not mine

* * *

Video Games

If there was something that both of them loved so much, was video games, and also bets, because, playing a video game is much better with a bet, right?

And there they were, trying to beat the other in a Mario Kart race, the loser? Has to do the cleaning of the house for a whole month, something that Roxas didnt want to do, so, there he was, his eyes looking right at the screen, not letting anything distract him.

But Riku wasnt so idiot, he know for sure he would lose, he knows Roxas, when he wants, the blond can do pretty much everything, so he needed something to distract him, and Riku knows very well how.

Slowly he moved his feet to the legs of the blond, caressing them softly and when the blond shivered and almost asked what the hell he was doing, he moved his feet right to the middle of his legs, right there, and started to rub his feet, making the blond to have an erection, and to moan.

"—A-ah…Y-you cheater…that's..it..ahh…unfaair..ah—" He even squirmed a bit, Riku wished he could watch more, but he has a race to win.

Seconds later the silver haired boy won the race and smirked at a panting and blushed blond, who has laying in the bloor, with a huge erection on his pants.

"—This..This is all your fault—" and Riku chuckled, slowly getting between his legs.

"—You know, maybe you can start that cleaning later—" And Roxas smiled as he heard and feel how his pants were removed and when he felt the first lick he throw his head back and moaned low.

Ah, maybe losing wasnt that bad at all.

Specially if you have Riku.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	35. Plushie

Kh Its not mine.  
I only do this because i love the ship and i have free time.

* * *

Plushie

For Riku, life wasn't being so great, his parents were getting a divorce, making his califications in school going down, making him to be depressed, and to add, the girl he liked rejected him. His friends were all worried, even Sora's brother friends; Roxas and the rest.

Sora and Kairi visited him all the time and were always making him to eat properly and to have a shower, always trying to cheer up him, and of course, trying to make him to rise his califications and be number one in the class again.

Today, is another for Riku, as always, Sora and Kairi went with him to his house, help him to make dinner and study a bit, and after some hours, they left, Riku watched them go, they sure make a nice couple, he thought, and smiled.

When he was almost to eat dinner, he heard a knock on the door, maybe Sora left something. But when he opened the door, he found not Sora, but Roxas, the brother of his best friend, he was panting, like he run to his house or something, and with a bag on his left hand.

"—Roxas…?—" The silver haired rised an eyebrown and the blond looked at him, still panting but smiling.

"—Ah, you are still..wake..ah..thats good—" And chuckled a bit, Riku, who was very confused let him pass and offered him a glass of water.

"—What…What are you doing here? Sora may be worried—" He asked when he gave to the blond the glass of water and sat beside him in the couch.

"—Nah, Sora knows i went outside, but i didnt know it would take too much time to find it—"

"—Find it?—" And Roxas gave him the bag he was carrying, it wasnt heavy, even if the content of it seemed to be something big.

"—Riku, i…I know we dont know each other that much, but, not only your best friends are worried about you, also Axel, Xion, and me are, and, well…i know its not too much, but i want to know that the sea salt trio is with you too—" And gave to Riku the most big smile he could.

Riku was silent at his words, he smiled softly, feeling his eyes started to being watered and slowly opened the bag, founding not only one plushie, the big one, but also a few ones that were little, It was tsum tsum, those "cute" plushies of Disney. The big one was Mickey and the little ones were Goofy and Donald. A single tear fell from Riku's eyes as he took the Mickey one and looked at it, it was so cute, and squishy.

"—I…I dont know what to say Roxas…its…its…so cute..and..Thank you—" He gasped a bit when the blond hugged him and caressed his back.

"—Its okey Riku, cry as much as you need, and, there's no need to thanks—" Riku didnt even notice when he started crying, but the hug was so comfortable, and something he needed so much that he closed his eyes and hugged the blond back, letting all his tears came out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	36. Rain

Kh its not mine, i only do this because of my free time and the love i have for this ship.

* * *

Rain

When the rain started almost all the population of Destiny Islands was already at their homes, safe and dry, and in just a couple of seconds the rain started to get stronger, making the silver haired to became worried while he finished making himself a warm cup of tea.

"—Where is he…—" Asked himself while he watched the rain throught the window, as he took the first sips of the cup of tea. The blond went out to buy some groceries that they needed before the rain started, and when the idea of going to pick up him with a umbrela was passing throught his mind the door was opened and a angry sign alert him that who was him being worried just arrived home, leaving aside the cup and taking the towel he prepared back before went to see the person he was so worried for.

"—You finally arrived, i was just about to pick up you—" The blond smiled softly and accepted that Riku dried his hair while he took off the wet coat and then gave to him the bags of the groceries.

When he was already with dry clothes and a hot cup of coffee, the older cuddled the blond with a big sheet in the couch that had the view to the biggest window on the house, having the most calm and beautiful view of the rain. Roxas smiled and cuddled more to the person that was now his husband and closed his eyes, the sound of the droops falling soon made him to fall on long dream.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review?


	37. Adorable

As always, Kh its not mine.  
i...uh...did a facebook page for this ship...it would be great...if you wanna share your fics or drawns..just...look "RikuRoku" nwn

* * *

Adorable

Even Roxas could get to be someone really serious, dominant and have Riku under him most of the times, Roxas also have a really cute facet, where the tone of his voice even would be a very cute one.

And for Riku, Roxas was so _fucking adorable_ , even more when the older smirked at him and said "no" to whatever Roxas asked to him, making his eyes to get watered and shine a bit, his lips would make a tender pout and with a voice tone really adorable he would said "Riku, please!" and about three seconds later Riku wouldn't resist more and would hug the blond to fill his face with kisses and consent him until the air would be needed by the poor blond.

And even that was adorable for Riku.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Review?


	38. Loneliness

As always, KH its not mine.

* * *

Loneliness

Its not that he wanted to be alone, actually, he didnt want to.

The golden hair of the nobody soon started to give to the gravity thanks to the water that started to fall on them, but that didnt matter to him.

He hugged his legs even more and tried to suffocate his sobs, but even that, those resounded across the solitary alley.

Soon, a steps could be heard from far, and Roxas could feel how a pair of arms passed around him and a calm voice told him.

" _Everything will be okay"_

Riku haven't see Roxas cry, but, he know why, he didnt need to ask him.

Its horrible to be alone, and even worse, to feel alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading, ¿Review? ¿Please?


	39. Confusion

Happy Valentine's Day guys :D Hope you all have a great day, and, if you are alone, you can have fun too, if you know what i mean...heh.

* * *

Confusion

Sometimes Roxas and Sora were confused between, and even if they had lots of differences, people used to confused them a lot.

At the beginning Roxas hated it, but with the time he got used to, and just watched flatly the ones who dare to call him "Sora".

For his luck, must of his closest ones, like Kairi and now Lea, called him by his name, even if a couple of times they got confused too.

But, there was someone that, since he got out of Sora's heart, have never confused him with his somebody; Riku, the silver haired always called him by his name, or a nickname like "blondie".

"—How is that you never confuse me with Sora?—" Asked to him when they were far from the others, watching them train, the silver haired looked at him for a couple of times and then chuckled.

"—If my memory is good, the last time i called you Sora you almost killed me—"

Roxas got red of embarrassment and looked away, How could he forget?, just for a bit he almost killed the older on that day. On those times, things were pretty confuse.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Review?


	40. Soft

Pretty short one :3

* * *

Soft

Pasing his fingers through the hair of the silver hair, the blond used his other hand to caress the cheek of him, the most careful he could, after all, he didnt want to wake up him.

Not only Riku's hair was soft to the touch, also his skin, it gave the sensation that, no matter what, it would keep its smoothness, hm, weird though, though the blond.

And when Riku opened slowly his eyes, finishing his nap, he looked at Roxas for some seconds.

"—Hey, your skin its soft—"

* * *

Thanks for reading

Review?


	41. Dear

As always, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, i only do this for fun and for love to the ship.

* * *

Dear

Again

Again Riku broke internally, the Young men didnt stop crying, in the deep of his room, he heard voices, maybe from his friends, but he ignores them.

It is then that his senses tell him about the noise on his window, and when he notices it its his boyfriend, he cant avoid to feel bad, not only because he was hiding from everything, because he was also hiding from him. When Roxas finally gets inside, he looks at Riku for a while, and then signs followed by a soft smile, and then he goes to hug him.

"—Everything will be okay, my dear—"

Ah…, Roxas always knows how to make feel him better, even with the most simple words…

And, with that little strength he had, he hugged the blond back.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Review?


	42. Embarrassment

I've seen that more people is actually following this story...um...you know guys, it would be great if you correct me ^^U i-i dont bite, i promise!  
As always; Kh doesnt belong to me.

* * *

Embarrassment

The need to be one with the other came to them so suddenly that once they arrived Riku's house, the hurry was so much that they left the door unlocked and all the clothes on the floor, marking the path to Riku's bedroom, where now both were making love like it would pass months without touching eachother.

It is when Xion, who arrived thanks to Sora who told her where Roxas was, appeared in front of the door, and knocked a pair of times and realizes no one answers, she doesnt want to be an intruder, but, just to be sure, she turned the dome of the door, realizing that is open, now the curiosity is bigger, she knows that Riku would never leave the door without locking, he is very careful, so, she gets in just a bit, seeing a lot of clothes on the floor, clothes from Riku and Roxas, being so innocent, the thought of the two boys making love like crazy doesnt pass throught her mind, so, a bit scared (What if something happened, and, because of that, all the clothes and the place itself were a mess?) she gets in the house and follows the path of clothes (She can't hide a blush when sees Roxas's bóxer; she thinks it his because of the chess patern on the elastic) to finally found herself in front of a close door, where she hears…Screams?, and lots of "R-Riku stop!", alarmed and worried that the silver haired its doing something to her best friend, she kicks the door down.

It passed two months until the trio would stop being embarrassed when seeing their faces and remembering what happened that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
review?


	43. Peace

**First:** Im deeply sorry for not updating, i have been very busy at the university. Today i finally got sometime to writte some RikuRoku stuff.

 **Second:** As always, please enjoy, corrections (english is not my first language), coments, reviews, etc, are always welcome.

* * *

 **Peace**

To spend time with friends is something that both enjoyed, eat ice cream, play a bit, go to the beach, it was stuff both liked to do in company of their dear friends. But, being both of a personality not so extrovert (Like Sora or Axel) made that sometimes being a lot of time between so much noise (Even more if you put Sora and Axel together) made both of them go early, being the first ones on going to home, and then, both would fall on the big couch, with a big sign and then would look at eachother with a little smile.

"I missed all this peace" Said Riku and Roxas would nodd at his words, then both would cuddle and enjoy that peace until one og their friends would like to hang out.

Ah, beautiful and quiet peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	44. Cuddles

**Kingdom Hearts Doesn't belong to me.  
** **Not all the drabbles are connected, some of them are independent  
English is not my first language, im sorry if there's some typos or something worse.**

* * *

Cuddles

Roxas doesn't understand. He doesn't get why Sora and Lea brought him to the outside World; outside Sora. To be with someone who doesn't remember him very well and with someone who, even if he said, still can't accept Sora at all. It's not like he is being grumpy or that he doesn't like the idea of being outside, is just that…

It doesn't feel the same.

Between him and Lea, something is missing, and whenever he looks at Naminé, he feels like she is hiding something.

Until one day Riku, the boy who he less talks, told him; he was trying to remember Xion, her best friend, and also Axel's best friend, and since Lea doesn't have all Axel's memories, it's almost impossible for him to remember Xion.

"-I'm sorry, but, Xion's body was just a puppet, an empty shell, and what was inside, belongs to Sora, all of it, it's not like you, we can't separate it-" Roxas looks down and signs. Even if he remembers her, there's no use, Xion can't be back.

The blond lets his head fall on the silver's shoulder and closes his eyes, a silent cry stars and Riku slowly wraps his arms around the boy. His arms and hands caress his little body slowly and his lips pass over his golden hair, sometimes kissing it.

He keeps cuddling him, as the boy slowly falls asleep on his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
